Bobbi's Dream
by Happy Palm Tree
Summary: After sacrificing three years of life to keep Skye, Jemma and the kids safe, all Bobbi wants is to go home, to be with her family. With the final mission completed, Bobbi faces one last test: to reunite with her family and see if dreams really do come true.


**A/N: This story is a direct sequel to Bobbi's Family, and will be my last Bobbi story. Like the others this was a request by my buddy, so it's a little different than my other stuff.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>New York…<strong>

Bobbi felt the recoil from the rifle before she heard the discharge.

She kept her eye on the target watching Whitehall's face, waiting, Whitehall's head jerked back and the top of his head blossomed into a rose of gore. Bobbi didn't linger, before the sound reached her targets she fired twice more, hitting all three Hydra leaders in the head. The Hydra security scrambled for cover, ineffectual and worthless. That allowed Bobbi a clear view of Whitehall on the ground, he was still breathing.

Bobbi popped him four times in the chest and twice more in the head obliterating what was left of Whitehall. She watched him through her scope until she was certain he was no longer alive. A smile formed on her face, she could almost feel the weight lifting off her shoulders. Turning away from her targets, Bobbi calmly disassembled her rifle and put it away in its case. She cleaned up her site, then casually left nodding to the security guard with a smile on her way out.

Eager to return to the Shield base, Bobbi caught a taxi to the airport and took the first flight she could out of New York. She sprang for first class feeling good about herself, feeling good about the mission. Bobbi got a drink from the stewardess and leaned back in her chair letting her mind go over the other aspects of the mission and if the other agents failed what she'd need to do to rectify the situation. She didn't dare relax or let herself consider her job done, no, what she was doing was too important to fuck up.

"I've sacrificed too much for too long to give up now." Bobbi whispered it to herself three times over with a firm press of her lips.

The jump drive that Coulson had given her oh so casually, calling it a gift; it had changed her. She had to stop herself from printing out the photos, stop herself from replaying the video endlessly. For three years Bobbi had been a machine, working and nothing else. For three years Bobbi put her heart in a compartment and hid it deep. It was the only way she could keep going, and not break down completely.

What was contained on that jump drive shattered the compartment releasing Bobbi's heart, and Bobbi could _feel_ again. After watching the video and staring at the pictures for hours alone in her room, when Bobbi left for New York the next morning she felt beat up. Her whole body ached, her head was foggy and heavy, she felt hung over and weary. It forced Bobbi to do something she normally never did; she took a mild sleep aid and slept on the plane.

The heavy weariness remained even after landing. Bobbi decided to use an old backup to get through the mission, which was too important to leave anything to chance. Bobbi called an old contact that lived in New York and scored some military grade Speed. Once that errand was out of the way, Bobbi got to work.

Now that the mission was over, and she was heading back to base, Bobbi didn't think she needed the rest of the pills and dumped them into an empty soda can before tossing it in the trash. Getting through TSA was easy, a flash of her special badge and she was through. She took a taxi into town and picked up her motorcycle heading directly to Shield Headquarters.

The base was buzzing; everyone was animated and seemed in a rush to do something, what? Bobbi didn't know. She parked her bike then went directly to Coulson's office to report. The agent at Coulson's door smiled and greeted her with a friendly nod of his head then knocked three times on the door. Bobbi smiled and nodded back as the door opened from the inside revealing Coulson and May discussing something.

"Agent Morse, please come in." Coulson replied still looking over a map with May.

Bobbi shut the door and looked around; Coulson's office was a little more disorganized and messy than usual. Something was up.

"Any complications?" May inquired finally looking up, Bobbi met her eyes and shook her head no.

"Good." Coulson replied with a firm nod. Another nod to May and she told Bobbi. "The other two teams are on there way back now. With your confirmation we can definitively say that all three missions against the Hydra leadership was a success. We'll know soon if Hydra, at least in the form it used to be in, is dead."

"What about loose ends?" Bobbi asked looking May in the eyes, though she didn't say it they both knew what she was really talking about.

"I'll be personally confirming each death on the master list. Once the master list is cleared there will be no one left alive that know about our secret. I guarantee you that." May stated looking Bobbi firmly in the eyes.

Bobbi was instantly relieved yet in the next breath she became confused and conflicted, she didn't know what to do next. Frowning she turned to Coulson looking to him for answers. Coulson smiled revealing nothing.

"Morse, I think its time you took a vacation."

"Wait, what? Really?" Bobbi was confused and May tried not to laugh.

"Yes, really and I don't want you back for at least a month. May already packed your bags; they're waiting for you in your room. " Coulson stated and Bobbi stared at him stunned.

"Where am I going?"

"Here. Everything you'll need for your vacation is in the envelope. You did great work on this last mission Bobbi. Everything we've accomplished is because of your contribution to the team. We're all very proud of you Bobbi."

"Thank you, sir." Bobbi replied stunned, she took the envelope from his hands and May smirked telling her. "Have a great time on your trip; you deserve the R&R."

"Thanks Melinda, Sir."

Bobbi left the office still stunned, she was expecting to be put on another assignment not be given time off. It was not until Bobbi reached her room and saw one black duffle back zipped up ready to go that she realized what was going on. Tears welled up and Bobbi fought them back with all her might. The emotional surges continued, but Bobbi kept it clamped down. She grabbed her bag, turned off the light and left.

Bobbi got a ride to the airport leaving her bike with Mack. She walked in to buy a ticket when she realized she didn't know where she was going. She set her back down and reached into her inside jacket pocket pulling out the envelope Coulson had given her. Opening it revealed a number of credit cards with her name, cash and a single slip of paper with an address written in pencil.

Reading the address, Bobbi burst into tears.

**Wainalai Nui Drive…**

Bobbi was terrified. She pulled over to the side of the road and turned the car off. Her heart was beating wildly, she was drenched in sweat and she could feel the tears threatening to spill over for the hundredth time since the plane landed. Bobbi had already thrown up twice and brushed her teeth twice. She then considered turning around to get a hotel room to give herself time to calm down.

The direct flight to Hawaii was pleasant and relatively quick; she sprang for a first class ticket so she could stretch out and get some rest. She was too tense, too wound up and too distracted to sleep. It was a nice flight and she drank heavily trying to calm her rolling emotions.

Mentally Bobbi kept fighting herself, half of her didn't believe the job was done, that the missions she'd devoted three long years to, were finally at an end. The other half was floating in stunned joy, it was over and she could go home. Yet that brought a whole new set of worries, concerns and fears. Despite the video, what if they didn't feel the same way anymore? Three years is a long time, what if everything has changed? What if it wasn't her home, as she had thought of them for so long? What if giving up three years was the wrong thing to do?

The one thing Bobbi couldn't do once she was on that plane was turn back. One way or another she was going to get answers to those questions.

Bobbi opened her bag again, pulling out a towel and dried herself off. She silently did breathing exercises to center her mind and calm down, and then changed out of her tank top to slip on a t-shirt. She check her smell and her breath then ran her hands through her hair a few times out of sheer nervousness. Privately, Bobbi marveled at how terrified she was. As a seasoned agent she shouldn't be _this_ nervous, and that she was, proved how important this really was to her. _This was everything._

The last of the light from the setting sun faded from the sky, the sweet winds passing through the open window was calming and serene. Hawaii had a different vibe to it than any other place she had been before; there was something in the air, in the land that soothed the soul. Bobbi sensed it right away, and the longer she was on the island the more it affected her, in a good way.

Bobbi gathered her courage and started the car driving to the end of the lane where the address Coulson had given her was listed. This area of the island, known as volcano side, was a sparsely populated subdivision of homes. This particular street only had four houses on it with this one at the very end all by itself pressed up against the tropical forest. Bobbi recognized it's ideal location as being easy to protect, easy to escape and very secure. With a quiet neighborhood like this, any new faces stood out immediately. Bobbi approved.

With a nervous breath, Bobbi pulled into the driveway and parked. She stepped out of the rental and moved to grab her jacket then realized it was much to warm and humid on the island to wear the leather so she left it behind closing the door. One more nervous breath, Bobbi stepped forward walking to the front door.

The house was one level, white, gray and dark blue. The front lawn was a mixture of grass, coconut trees, plumeria trees; with each one bearing different color flowers, one with white and yellow the other with pink and red; along with patches of lava rock, each like little mini rock gardens, something Bobbi saw on many front lawns. Thick bushes and ferns lined the property hiding the forest behind it. So many wonderful scents of fragrant flowers, plants and earth teased Bobbi's senses as she approached the house.

Stepping up to the front door, Bobbi willed her hands to stop trembling then balled one into a fist to knock on the door. Her heart was loud in her own ears with seconds feeling like hours as she waited, patiently.

Muffled female voices could be heard through the open glass slats of the window next to the front door. Bobbi felt her mouth go dry. Foot steps on a wood floor sounded the approach of someone. Abruptly the door opened in and Bobbi blinked, she could see a well lit hall with cream colored walls leading deeper into the house. A voice Bobbi recognized called out.

"Guys! Come on, I'll get the door you two stay in the living room with your Mum. You know the rules."

Startled Bobbi looked down and received the best shock of her life. There stood in the open doorway two toddlers, both about three and a half years old. They looked just like their photographs, they both had thick dark brown wavy hair, but the boy had Jemma's face with Skye's dark brown eyes, along with Jemma's light complexion and freckles that dotted his nose cheeks and neck. The girl had Skye's face and darker skin tone, but Bobbi's blue eyes and Bobbi's hard stare.

Bobbi's heart swelled with such love.

"It's not Aunty Melinda!" The girl stated with a frown, her brother was right behind her staring up at Bobbi. "No, it's…it's…Megan! It's Mommy!"

The boys' face lit up and he stepped past his sister to rush Bobbi with open arms. The girl continued to stare with a frown yet mouthed the word "Mommy" twice before her eyes lit up with recognition and she followed her brother rushing Bobbi and engulfing her in a tight hug with their tiny arms.

Feeling her children's arms around her, Bobbi burst into tears and knelt down hugging them both. At the end of the hall two familiar faces appeared, both startled looking as if they'd seen a ghost.

"Bobbi? Bobbi? Oh my god! Bobbi!" Skye and Jemma exclaimed almost in unison, tears sprang up spilling over as they rushed Bobbi.

Bobbi refused to let the kids go and stood up holding them both in a warm hug; she smiled with joy through her tears as Jemma gently slammed into her hugging her and the kids. Skye was a step behind to hold Bobbi from the other side. For a minute it was crying, muffled tear choked unintelligible words and overwhelming joy.

Eventually Bobbi set the kids down to properly hug Skye and Jemma, both kids watching with joy. Bobbi gave Skye a hug first, Skye cried into Bobbi's chest holding her so tight it almost hurt. As Jemma waited her turn she shut the front door then she knelt down whispering in the kids ears sending them off running back into the house. When Skye pulled back still holding Bobbi she looked up and reached on her tip toes to kiss Bobbi lightly on the lips.

The kiss made Bobbi hold her breath and her whole body tense up, holding, waiting. Skye smiled so sweetly at her and let go stepping back so Jemma could take her place. Jemma wrapped her arms around Bobbi, pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

In one heartbeat, Bobbi felt herself melt. The weight of three years worth of stressful burden, hardship and running herself raw and ragged slipped off and the lightness she once knew returned.

The emotions inside Bobbi welled up robbing her of her voice, forcing her to break the kiss and sob on Jemma's shoulder. Skye stepped forward and Bobbi pulled her into the desperate hug. All three women cried with Jemma and Skye peppering Bobbi's face with kisses. Their kids watched from around the corner down the hall.

Eventually when Bobbi could find her voice again she asked terrified, "Do the twins know who I am?"

"Of course they do, Bobbi. We made sure they knew who you are and what you looked like." Skye answered and Bobbi burst into fresh tears sobbing, "Really?"

Jemma and Skye moved to hold her close again. "Yes."

When she could Bobbi commented, "I've dreamed about this day, for so long, but I never thought it'd feel this good."

"We have a lot to talk about Bobbi, a lot to get you caught up on." Jemma stated with a brilliantly happy smile and a kiss pressed to Bobbi's cheek.

Skye took Bobbi's hand and gently lead her into the living room where the kids were waiting holding something crudely wrapped in bright paper.

"Kids, I'd like to formally introduce you to your other mother, this is Bobbi. Bobbi these are our kids, this is Megan and this is Farris."

"Is it okay if we hug you again Mommy?" Farris asked shy and Bobbi was quick to nod yes. She let Skye's hand go to kneel down and hug her son.

Megan was shyly staring at Bobbi and Bobbi had to wave her over to get the girl to move. It kept surprising Bobbi just how much Megan looked like her when she frowned. With tears still leaking down her face Bobbi kissed both kids on the forehead and hugged them until she felt the swelling emotion inside of her calm.

"We have a gift for you Mommy." Megan said pulling out one of the crudely wrapped gifts and shoving it into Bobbi's hands, Farris was right behind his sister adding his gift to the pile. Bobbi blinked back the tears and opened the gifts still kneeling in the middle of the living room, the same one from the video.

Bobbi knew the kids had wrapped these up themselves, sticky fingerprints and smudges. Bobbi loved it. Opening both Bobbi was stunned to find a ceramic plate with both twins hand prints displayed, marked into the purple and yellow surface was the age, 3 yrs old and both names. The other gift was a miniature model of a motorcycle with working wheels, just the like the one Bobbi rode. With the proudest expression Bobbi had ever seen on a small child's face, Megan proclaimed.

"Farris and I made them, both of them."

"Really?" Bobbi asked with such a proud smile and Farris nodded yes eagerly.

"This is, amazing. Really, really amazing. Thank you Megan, thank you Farris. I'm going to treasure these gifts forever." Bobbi gushed and both kids broke out in beaming smile and gave Bobbi a duel kiss on each cheek.

Watching, Skye and Jemma had tears in their eyes. Forcing the emotion down, Skye was all parent business and declared it was time to bathe and get ready for bed. Of course, both kids protested and then Jemma had to get involved reminding them a few times.

"Mommy just got home guy's she needs time to rest and adjust to being here. She's not going anywhere so you will see her in the morning."

"Can you tuck us in tonight, Mommy?" Farris asked with the same big doe eyes Jemma had and Bobbi was helpless. "Of course, I'll tuck you guys in."

Both kids broke out in a loud "Yay!" as they ran to the bathroom stripping down to their birthday suits on the way. Skye laughed as she followed them picking up the kid's clothes.

"Not modest at all huh?" Bobbi commented and Jemma laughed shaking her head no.

"Bobbi would you like a drink?" Jemma asked reaching out for Bobbi's hand pulling her out of the living room to another section of the house.

"I would love one."

Jemma held Bobbi's hand and poured them both a glass of red wine, the bottle was already open. Jemma poured a third glass but left it on the bar and pulled Bobbi out back to the deck out back. Bobbi had an idea of what the yard, house and layout looked like from the video, but being there in person made a world of difference. It was bigger and better than Bobbi envisioned. Jemma lead them to the chairs set up by the BBQ.

"This place is great. Good location." Bobbi commented her eyes still on the forest that lined the back yard.

"Coulson found it for us. And, May helped us get set up. They were the only one's that knew." Jemma offered letting Bobbi's hand go so they could sit at the table.

Bobbi took a long sip of her wine then sat the glass down. Jemma did the same, but reached out taking Bobbi's hand again. Almost shyly Jemma admitted, "I may be a little extra touchy feely with you, I've missed you so much."

A happy smile stretched Bobbi's lips as she tried to fight the tears welling up again. Never in her life had she cried this much.

"I've missed you too. I've missed you both, so much. Ugh…we need to talk." Bobbi tried to get out and Jemma watched her with a serious expression. "I know we do. Let's wait until the kids are asleep, then we won't be interrupted."

So, they waited and as they waited Jemma filled Bobbi in on the house, the yard, what they've done to it since moving in as well as how they joined the local community and made the Big Island of Hawaii their home.

"Your home too Bobbi. You being here mean's that…other business is over, right? So you don't have to rush back, you can stay here, with us. Right?" Jemma asked.

"We won't know for certain until May gives the all clear. She said it should be soon." Bobbi answered and before the conversation could move any further Skye popped her head out.

"Bobbi! The kids are ready for you."

Jemma stayed put and Bobbi got up following Skye through the house to the kids room. It was filled with kid stuff, exactly as Bobbi imagined it would. There were posters of children's movies, popular historical scientists and a periodic table. All the furniture in the room was doubled, each child had their own set up with miniature desk slash workstation, bed and combined play area in the center. It was perfect.

"Wow guys, I love this room. Is this where I'm staying too?" Bobbi asked letting Farris take her hand and pull her to his bed first while Megan got ready for bed with the same precision Jemma did making Bobbi giggle under her breath.

"You can if you want. Mom can Mommy stay with us tonight?" Farris asked with such hope Skye hesitated answering for a moment. Then she shook her head no explaining, "Sorry guys, maybe Mommy can sleep in here tomorrow night. Mom and Mum still need to talk to Mommy and get Mommy caught up on everything she's missed."

"Tomorrow then?" Megan asked Bobbi looking her mother in the eyes impressing Bobbi.

"Tomorrow." Bobbi assured her and Megan broke out into a happy grin.

Skye watched from the doorway as both children showed Bobbi their favorite books, toys and stuff. Farris and Megan fought a little over Bobbi's attention, but Bobbi was great giving them both equal focused attention. They piled up on Megan's bed for the bedtime story, and Bobbi was shocked by the book Megan handed her. She looked at the title, flipped it open to read the title page then looked up at Skye.

"This is what two small children are having read to them? The Inventions, Research and Writings of Nikola Tesla, really?"

Skye laughed and grinned with a nod of her head.

"Are you guys sure about this? It seems a little advanced." Bobbi commented flipping through the book to where the bookmark was placed.

Without any hint of jest or playfulness Farris looked Bobbi in the eyes and offered, "We can read it to you, if you want Mommy. This is our favorite book; we've already read it two times."

"Really? That's amazing." Bobbi was so surprised.

Skye stayed at the doorframe watching with such a happy smile as Farris and Megan took turns reading from the book for Bobbi. Jemma came up behind Skye and leaned in to watch together.

Jemma whispered so only Skye heard, "Finally."

The kids grew sleepy and Bobbi put the book away tucking them both in. She kissed them both on the forehead and hugged each child before turning off the lights and shutting the door. Bobbi had a quick moment alone as she walked through the house heading back to where she left her wine and found Skye and Jemma quietly talking.

"So, how secure is the house? What's the security look like?" Bobbi asked sitting back down and picking up her wine to drain it. Jemma got up retrieving the open bottle from the bar then returned to their table in the back, while Skye filled Bobbi in.

"The house is very secure; it's monitored 24-7 by a special program I wrote myself. It constantly monitors where the children are and who's around us along with a whole bunch of other things I'll fill you in on later. Now that you're here, you can take over."

"Yeah, 'cause that worked out so well last time." Bobbi commented bitterly and Skye was quick to argue. "No, that's not true Bobbi. You didn't lead Hydra to us, I did. It was my mistake, one I'll never repeat, but it was _my mistake_. I won't let you shoulder the blame onto yourself Bobbi."

Bobbi couldn't speak; she felt the emotion rise again choking off her words, so she settled for a simple nod of the head. Jemma returned with more wine and refilled everyone's glasses, than she sat down pulling her chair close.

Suddenly, the calm easy atmosphere the reunion had been enjoying; evaporated. Left in its place was tense uncertainty and for a long moment none of them spoke. Bobbi couldn't raise her eyes off the grass at her feet, while Skye and Jemma exchanged a number of silent worried looks.

"So, you've made yourself a nice home here, you guys make a beautiful family." Bobbi began still unable to raise her eyes. She had hoped for so long that nothing between them would change, and yet, seeing them all together like this, they were the perfect family. Bobbi was afraid they didn't have room for one more. So, Bobbi determined to make it easy for them, she loved them both so much, so much the thought of really loosing them physically hurt.

"An incomplete family," Jemma interrupted before Bobbi could say anything more. She was worried and it showed. "We've been waiting for you Bobbi. Waiting for the day our family would be whole again because without you with us it isn't whole, it's empty and hallow."

Skye frowned and huffed through her nose standing up suddenly and Bobbi finally looked up. Skye stared Bobbi in the eyes, put her hands on her hips and told Bobbi firmly.

"Whatever crazy idea you're thinking right now, stop it. We've all been waiting for three years Bobbi, three long years. And _you're finally here_. You don't get to run away from us now, we love you Bobbi. Our feelings for you haven't changed, we need you and your kids need you. But, I do understand feelings can change over time. A lot can happen in three years. If you don't want to be with Jemma and I…you just need to say it out loud."

Stunned by Skye's bluntness, Bobbi stared at Skye blinking a dozen times mouth open trying to answer. It took her a long moment to finally admit.

"I've been dreaming about this day for three years. This is…still…all I've ever wanted. I was afraid, that after spending so long alone with each other, you wouldn't want me or need me anymore. Are you sure, you really want me here?"

"Yes Bobbi." Jemma stated reaching out putting her hand on Bobbi's shoulder.

Skye took it one step further, she closed the distance, placed both hands on Bobbi's face holding it as she leaned in kissing Bobbi and pushing her back in her seat, then straddling her lap. Skye pushed her fingers into Bobbi's hair and deepened the kiss; Bobbi raised her hands holding Skye, pulling Skye closer.

Jemma got up to grab a tablet off the table inside the house shutting the door on her way back out. She tapped a few things into the tablet, turning things on inside the house while checking on the kids. Everything was good; Jemma set the tablet on the table and took her seat again to watch.

Skye and Bobbi were making out like teenagers and it was making Jemma very happy and very horny. It was as if a part of her had been sleeping, having Bobbi here, seeing this again, was waking Jemma up, in every way.

Skye finally broke the kiss to giggle, "Wow, I've missed that kiss. Oh, I've missed you so much Bobbi."

"I've missed you too Skye."

Jemma got up and leaned getting in front of Skye kissing Bobbi with as much tongue as Skye had. When Jemma finally pulled back Bobbi's eyes were in the back of her head. Bobbi whispered, "Wow Jemma. Wow. I've really missed you two."

"I think we should finish the wine before we get too involved." Jemma suggested and Bobbi nodded. "This is so surreal, like I'm dreaming or something. I think it may be jetlag."

"You don't get jetlag." Skye pointed out staying put in Bobbi's lap.

"Coming here, I've experienced a lot of new things I've never experienced before. Jetlag is just the latest one." Bobbi tried to explain and this time Jemma laughed.

"You're so cute, Bobbi." Jemma whispered and kissed the tall woman again.

They moved to the lawn, Skye laid out a blanket and Jemma grabbed the wine. Bobbi followed Skye sitting down as soon as she was directed to. The night was perfect, cool yet warm, and it was dark, so dark you could see the sky and all the stars in it.

Bobbi sat down and leaned back on her hands to stare up at the sky. Everything was so perfect, that dreamlike sensation came back. Jemma sat down behind Bobbi wrapping her legs around the taller woman forcing Bobbi to lie back against her. Skye put her head in Bobbi's lap and smiled at Bobbi and Jemma. Pressed up against each other, all three sat quietly soaking in the moment.

Eventually the conversation picked up again, Bobbi broke the silence with a simple question.

"How much did Coulson and May tell you?"

"They wouldn't tell give us details, just that you were on mission and alive." Jemma answered and Skye added. "Well they would both brag; that you were the best agent they have and that you did the best work, made the most progress, which told us that you took all the super dangerous jobs."

"Is that true?" Jemma asked leaning in and hugging Bobbi from behind, she could feel the taller woman take a deep breath before answering in a heavy low voice. "Yes."

No one spoke for a long moment, until Bobbi confessed. "I was eager to finish it fast, so any mission that could get us closer I took on. I was on mission a lot. The last mission was Hydra leadership, seven targets, and three hitters. I took Whitehall out, pumped seven bullets into him."

"Thank you, Bobbi." Jemma said then Skye said repeated it and Bobbi nodded without saying a word.

"We can talk about it more, later, if you two want to. Right now I'd like to know more about the kids. What are they like?"

Jemma started talking first, she told Bobbi stories about the twins getting into everything they weren't supposed to. Then Skye jumped in to share stories about how fast the kids were progressing with their education. They told Bobbi about the kid's personality making Bobbi laugh. Eventually they finished the wine and Skye suggested they clean up and go inside.

They did, Jemma and Skye locked up the house and took Bobbi to bed. Jemma and Skye changed into their normal sleepwear, shorts and tank tops and offered Bobbi something clean to sleep in. Bobbi took it changing in front of them. It was exciting and comforting on a level Bobbi wasn't expecting.

Skye shut the bedroom door, checked the tablet on the nightstand to see how the kids were sleeping and to check the security system. Setting the tablet aside, Skye climbed into the king sized bed. Jemma took Bobbi's hand turning off the light before climbing in. Jemma gestured for Bobbi to move so that she was in the middle, Bobbi did.

Skye reached over with her left hand gently cupping Bobbi's face pulling her down on top of her, for a long sensual kiss. Bobbi melted into the kiss, a hunger that had awoken upon the welcome home kiss at the door jumped to life, pushing Bobbi to kiss Skye deeper. The taller woman pressed her leg in between Skye's getting Skye to open her legs and thrust up against Bobbi's thigh moaning lightly into the kiss.

Bobbi didn't wait, she reached down with her right hand groping Skye's breast on her way down Skye's body, teasing the soft tan skin until she reached the top of Skye's shorts. Bobbi broke the kiss to stare into Skye's eyes and lick Skye's lips and tease with her tongue, as she slipped her hand inside Skye's shorts and panties feeling for the soft curly hair wet with excitement. Bobbi found Skye's clit and used two fingers to massage the clit in between dipping her fingers deep inside Skye.

Happy surprise widened Skye's eyes and she spread herself open more, she tried to speak and nothing came out, but gasps, moans and heavy breaths. Bobbi kept her eyes locked with Skye as she kept touching her, and with Skye's body pressed against her own, Bobbi could feel the orgasm well up in Skye. Bobbi only teased her for a moment, letting Skye ride the edge of the crest before pushing three fingers deep inside Skye tipping the smaller woman over the edge. Skye clutched Bobbi tightly loudly moaning Bobbi's name into the taller woman's shoulder as Skye rode out her orgasm.

Jemma was sitting up in bed watching Bobbi and Skye with a hungry expression, she bit her bottom lip lightly getting worked up from what she was witnessing. She had really missed this.

Bobbi let Skye rest, she kissed Skye on the lips nose and forehead before rolling over toward Jemma. It had been years since Bobbi felt this good; Jemma could see it in the beautiful woman's smile and in her eyes. The tall beautiful blonde did not waste any time, she grinned and sat up reaching out for Jemma with both hands to pull the gorgeous biochemist in to kiss her sweetly on the lips.

Jemma deepened the kiss reaching out to Bobbi, pulling her closer. Aggressive and hungry for Bobbi, Jemma took the lead gently pushing Bobbi back so the taller woman was lying down. Jemma straddled Bobbi's hips running her hands up and down Bobbi's body massaging Bobbi's large breasts teasing each nipple. Bobbi moaned Jemma's name and reached down with her longer arms to massage both of Jemma's ass cheeks with her strong hands. And Jemma broke the kiss to moan Bobbi's name and something else unintelligible.

Bobbi grinned and leaned up to lick nibble and suck on Jemma's neck. Being a little sneaky, Bobbi used her long arms to her advantage by reaching down in between the two of them to directly rub and play with Jemma's clitoris. Jemma gasped and her whole body jerked, it took Jemma a moment to push through the overwhelming sensation. When she did, Jemma began grinding her hips forcing Bobbi's hands to stroke her harder. Bobbi sucked a little harder on Jemma's neck, then dipped three fingers inside Jemma and the beautiful biochemist thrust her hips forcing Bobbi's fingers in deeper.

"Oh, I've missed you so much Bobbi. Missed you sooooo much." Jemma whispered in a gasping moan. Bobbi grinned and kept going, like with Skye, Bobbi could feel Jemma's orgasm rising up in her and it felt marvelous.

Bobbi kept touching Jemma until the beautiful biochemist orgasmed, Jemma collapsed onto Bobbi and Bobbi held her with both arms loving the feel of Jemma's pounding heart. Jemma rolled over giggling, she whispered. "Wow, Bobbi. Wow."

Skye pounced on Bobbi wanting to touch Bobbi like she had touched Skye and for the first two minutes, Bobbi was into it. However, the moment Bobbi lost focus on Skye or Jemma, all her demons from the last three years, all the terrible things she did to get the missions done, all the loneliness and isolation and desolation she felt came rushing back. Bobbi started crying. Skye immediately stopped and pulled Bobbi close.

"Bobbi, what's wrong?" Jemma asked rolling over hugging Bobbi along with Skye.

But, Bobbi couldn't talk. She tried and nothing came out only deeper, harder sobs. Sex was forgotten as Jemma and Skye focused on comforting Bobbi. They held her close and delicately whispered soothing sweet things to Bobbi to ease her tears. Slowly it worked and eventually they all fell asleep together in each others arms.

The next morning, Bobbi woke up to two tiny faces staring at her from both sides. Jemma and Skye were gone but the twins had taken their place and seemed content to silently stare at Bobbi while she slept.

"Mum says you look like an angel when you sleep." Megan stated in a serious tone as if it were a matter of fact. Bobbi smiled and laughed lightly.

"Where is Mum? And Mom for that matter?" Bobbi said pulling Megan close to hug her daughter and kiss her on the top of the head.

"Making breakfast." Farris answered giving Bobbi a puppy dog look, and Bobbi grinned reaching out pulling her son close to hug and kiss him too.

"Come on Mommy, you need to get up. We're all waiting for you." Megan added climbing off the big bed.

Farris stayed behind to yank on Bobbi's hand impatiently until she sat up and crawled out of bed after them. Megan insisted on holding Bobbi's other hand to walk to the kitchen, and then Megan and Farris both insisted that Bobbi sit between them at the table. Jemma and Skye's smiles were beaming that morning and their eyes twinkled every time they caught Bobbi's gaze. It made Bobbi smile in reflex every time.

Bobbi was nervous to start the day with her family, she worried that it wouldn't live up to her expectations, and instead she found it paled in comparison. Bobbi spent the day hanging out with her children getting to know them, later she helped make dinner then helped bathe the kids with Skye. Bobbi kept offering to do more, but Jemma and Skye both wanted to pamper Bobbi and made a point of spoiling her as much as she could.

After dinner and the kid's bath, Bobbi helped put the twins to bed then joined Skye and Jemma in the backyard for a bottle of wine. It was another quiet beautiful evening, Jemma and Skye made sure to sandwich Bobbi between them as they watched the stars and the rising moon. Bobbi asked them how the last three years was for them and they took turns telling Bobbi everything.

To properly hide they needed to really embrace this "new" life, make it as real as possible. It was a difficult change and hard on both Jemma and Skye, they found it easier to work in "secret" so that they kept one foot in their real lives. When Bobbi pressed what that work entailed, both Skye and Jemma promised to show it to Bobbi at some later time. Skye also confessed that she was seeing a therapist on the island.

"For what?" Bobbi asked twisting around so she could see Skye's face.

"I still get regular nightmares from being help captive. At first I tried to ignore it but it only got worse. Jemma finally convinced me to seek outside help. It's really helped, the nightmares haven't disappeared entirely but they don't come as often. It's just something to consider Bobbi."

Bobbi understood what Skye was saying and leaned over chastely kissing Skye on the lips.

When the bottle was gone, they went bed. Jemma and Skye were sensitive to Bobbi's mental state and boundaries, so when Bobbi didn't initiate any sexual contact they cuddled holding Bobbi until they all drifted off.

That evening Bobbi dreamed.

In this dream, she "awoke" back at the crash that broke her leg, the crash that hid the fact Skye, Jemma and the kids were still alive. Only this time, they were truly in the crash and they didn't survive. Bobbi found herself on the road surrounded by glass, twisted metal and the whining of a car engine dying. Pulling herself from the pavement, bloody and broken Bobbi crawled to the nearby bodies, devastated to see the lifeless body of the women she loved and the twisted remains of her infant children. Desperate, Bobbi pulled Skye's body close and checked for a pulse. When she found none, Bobbi screamed.

The dream shifted, changed and suddenly she wasn't at the crash site anymore, Bobbi was at a funeral. And this time, the caskets were open revealing her family, dead. The sun disappeared, the world fell under a shadow, and Bobbi felt the darkness wash over her, soak in and change her. Not for the first time, Bobbi felt the violence rise up in her; she let it take control and embraced the void.

Bobbi blinked. Everything changed again, now she was in a building, dressed to kill with two dozen armed men standing against her. Bobbi pulled out her gun and mowed the first row down, than she pulled her Escrima and used the steel batons to bludgeon and kill every man standing. Bobbi didn't stop until she was covered in blood and gore.

And it wasn't enough. The darkness inside Bobbi demanded more, so she fed it whatever she could until she was standing on a mountain of dead bodies, and it still wasn't enough, nothing ever would be again.

"Bobbi! Bobbi! Wake up, you're having a nightmare. Bobbi, wake up. You're just dreaming." Skye's soothing voice pulled Bobbi from the horrific nightmare. And when she opened her eyes, Bobbi was sobbing.

Jemma and Skye engulfed Bobbi in a hug. Jemma asked in a whisper, "Bobbi, what was it?"

"I was back at the crash and it wasn't fake; you guys were dead, gone and I saw what would have happened to me." Bobbi took several deep tear choked breaths before going on. "It was terrible, so much death and destruction. I turned into Evil Bobbi; I would have burned the world down."

"That's terrible, Bobbi." Jemma whispered holding Bobbi tighter as did Skye. It helped so much.

"If you want to talk about it more, we can Bobbi. We can do anything you need." Skye offered placing gentle kisses along side Bobbi's face.

Bobbi shook her head no and pressed her face to Jemma's cleavage, Jemma and Skye understood and held Bobbi until she fell back asleep.

The next morning, Bobbi was awoken by her children staring at her again. It was just what Bobbi needed to dispel the last of the nightmare. Her children were alive, healthy, happy and she was with them. Bobbi grinned at them and pulled them both close to engulf them in a big hug then proceeded to tickle them. Laughing and giggling the kids tried to escape the tickle attack, Bobbi chased them down the hall tickling them until they begged her to stop.

When Bobbi walked into the kitchen, Skye and Jemma both greeted her with a sweet kiss to the lips in front of the kids. At first Bobbi was worried about what the kids would think, and then when she saw their non-reaction she relaxed.

It was another day of playing with the kids, helping them build really advanced cool stuff followed by getting reacquainted with Jemma and Skye again. Three years was, a long time, and despite that their feelings for each other had not changed, being around each other full time did take some getting used to. Throughout the day Jemma and Skye both privately approached Bobbi to hug and kiss her and whisper.

"I have missed you so much; you have no idea how much. Don't ever leave us again Bobbi, I don't care what happens, but you're not allowed to leave us ever again."

Bobbi began to accept that Skye and Jemma had not exaggerated things to her, her presence really did bring a natural, needed, balance to the family. Bobbi basked in the good feeling.

That evening was more of the same, playing with the kids, helping with dinner, helping bathe the kids and get them ready for bed. Once they kids were asleep, they opened a bottle of wine and talked while watching the stars. It was amazing.

That night, Bobbi dreamed.

This time, the dream began before the kids were born, when Bobbi was returning from the bakery with their celebratory cheesecake. This time Bobbi stopped the Hydra attack and this time Bobbi took three bullets to the chest in the effort. It felt so real, her blood and her life seeping from her as Skye and Jemma sobbed over her.

Bobbi felt herself let go and die. Lightness overtook her and as she was risen up. She blinked and found herself in an all white room. The light blinded her and she felt herself transform. Her pain disappeared; her body healed and grew wings, great white and gold wings. She was suddenly dressed in a white toga and white skirt, and she was armed with a great golden sword that burst into flame when she gripped the handle. Then out of the light walked Nick Fury, still with only one eye, he smiled and nodded his head to Bobbi.

"You have a new mission now, Bobbi. A guardian angle must protect, _**you**_ must protect your family."

Bobbi felt herself nod and suddenly she was back on earth. Now she stood in the front yard of the house in Hawaii. Bobbi was still dressed as an angel she still held the sword and put it away. Spreading out her wings, Bobbi was surprised by how cool it was and how big her wings were and how much light they gave off, it was almost blinding. Jemma, Skye and the kids rushed out to see what the light was and were shocked to see Bobbi standing there, ten feet tall with a twenty foot wingspan. Bobbi was a giant compared to Skye and Jemma, the kids looked tiny and so far away.

"Bobbi?" Skye and Jemma asked mouth agape and eyes wide.

"The sex is going to get weird." Skye commented and Bobbi woke up laughing.

Opening her eyes, it was still dark. Jemma and Skye were in a deep sleep wrapped around her. Skye had her face pressed to Bobbi's breasts, Jemma was groping her other breast in her sleep. Bobbi looked at them both, remembered the dream and despite the fact she died in it, she felt good and she laughed.

Snuggling and holding her women tighter, Bobbi fell back asleep, this time she didn't dream.

Bobbi's third day with her family, she went out with Skye and purchased a 1989 Honda GB500. It was a simple starter bike, just like the one Bobbi grew up with. Driving it home, Megan and Farris greeted her at the driveway and were instantly enamored with the bike. They begged Bobbi until they convinced her to take them for rides on it up and down the street. Jemma was a nervous mess over it since it was the kids first time on anything like that, while Skye was nervous but tried to be stoic so the kids didn't know. Neither Jemma nor Skye denied Bobbi, they both trusted her implicitly and Bobbi made sure it was super safe and never went above 4 miles an hour.

The rest of the day Megan asked Bobbi a thousand questions about the bike. Questions Bobbi didn't even realize a child so small shouldn't ask about or understand the engineering behind such a machine, yet, Megan and Farris understood. And Bobbi remembered what Jemma told her that terrible day so many years ago, "Super babies" and with that in mind, Bobbi showed Megan how the bike really worked.

That evening they fell in their usual routine and that over the bottle of wine they discussed the pregnancy. Skye was very graphic and detailed in her description of what being pregnant was like which made Jemma and Bobbi laugh until they had tears in their eyes. And again when they went to bed, Bobbi didn't initiate sex so they cuddled as they fell asleep.

Bobbi slept for a few hours then slipped into a dream.

Opening her eyes, Bobbi looked around not recognizing the room she was in. Everything was white and yellow, the walls covered in long windows and think white curtains. She was on a fluffy white fur covered bed with a cool breeze blowing in through the windows. Bobbi moved to sit up, and couldn't something was holding her down. She looked down and noticed a huge belly in her way. She was pregnant!

"Holy crap!"

Jemma and Skye burst into the room wearing skin tight white and red slutty nurses outfits, tiny skirts, cleavage showing tops and the tallest stiletto heels Bobbi had ever seen on either woman's feet. Somehow in some way Bobbi couldn't articulate it was the hottest she had ever seen either woman before. She was so horny looking at them as they rushed the bed to kiss Bobbi all over. She was in heaven and forgot she was pregnant. Then they helped her up and off the bed, Jemma and Skye pushed Bobbi to the door.

"You have to hurry Bobbi, they need you right away." Jemma said followed by Skye telling Bobbi. "You're going to be late if you don't rush!"

"Wait, what am I late for? What's the rush?" Bobbi asked huffing and puffing as she tried to move quickly, it was impossible with her huge belly in the way slowing her down.

Skye and Jemma pushed Bobbi through the door and everything shifted, all of a sudden Bobbi found herself back on mission at some Hydra facility, Escrima batons in hand. Skye and Jemma were gone and Mack came running down the hall armed with a gun.

"Hurry up Bobbi. They're coming!"

Mack ran past Bobbi turning on the first corner and disappearing. Dozens of footsteps made Bobbi turn around, the hall was filled with Hydra soldiers armed to the teeth yet, they didn't fire at Bobbi. The Hydra soldiers engaged her with batons of their own and Bobbi went into kick ass mode beating the soldiers back with her batons, kicking a few in the knees, nuts and stomachs taking them down. She was so slow, the belly was so big yet she still managed to kick a lot of ass.

"Damn! This is hard." Bobbi whined holding her belly grimacing and huffing and puffing from the exertion. A Hydra soldier rushed her and Bobbi stood up with an angry expression and punched the soldier in the face knocking him out then turned around and kicked the other one approaching her in the nuts dropping him.

"Damn my back hurts. I gotta sit down." Bobbi grimaced holding her lower back and waddling down the hallway looking for a place to sit. When the Hydra soldiers rushed her she knocked them out with her Escrima, she was angry they were holding her up.

Bobbi woke up laughing with Jemma and Skye watching her with great curiosity.

"What's so funny?" Jemma asked. It took Bobbi a moment to stop laughing, she grinned as the image of herself super pregnant flashed through her mind and she started up all over again. Skye and Jemma patiently waited until Bobbi calmed down and caught her breath. Skye repeated the question.

"I had a hor…no, weird dream. Actually a really funny dream."

"What was it?" Skye pressed and Bobbi explained the dream. Jemma burst out laughing and Skye asked, "Did the nurses outfit look like the ones you and Jemma wore for me?"

"Yup."

"Ummm, yeah I loved those outfits." Skye nodded reminiscing, Jemma laughed even harder.

"I gotta give it to you Skye. Being that pregnant was no picnic, what you did was amazing. I don't know if I could handle it like you did." Bobbi admitted and Skye laughed.

Jemma pressed closer to Bobbi reaching out to touch the taller woman's stomach to play with the soft skin there. Jemma watched Bobbi closely and in a moment of quiet she moved up to kiss Bobbi on the mouth. Bobbi already had one arm around Jemma, and she pulled Jemma closer, and deepened the kiss. Skye smiled and leaned down tonguing Bobbi's breast through her tank top and Bobbi broke the kiss to gasp.

Skye continued to lick and gently nibble on Bobbi's breast while Jemma leaned in to kiss Bobbi again, and the taller woman melted under their embrace. Skye shifted closer and lifted up Bobbi's shirt to reach the bare breast with her mouth teasing the skin as her hand moved down and into Bobbi's shorts. Skye went straight to Bobbi's pussy, playing with blonde woman's clit and dipping her finger down and in. Bobbi gasped again moaning into Jemma's mouth, "Oh, damn that feels good."

"We've missed you Bobbi. We've been waiting so long for you." Jemma whispered into Bobbi's ear followed by licking and nibbling on the earlobe.

Jemma scooted down a little to tease Bobbi's other breast with her lips tongue and mouth. Skye thrust her fingers in and out of Bobbi, the blonde woman's breathing hitched and she gasped. Jemma leaned up again to pepper Bobbi's face with kisses then moved all the way down and tugged off Bobbi's shorts and panties. Skye kept thrusting all the while. Jemma and Skye exchanged a happy look and grinned, they had a plan.

Jemma moved down in between Bobbi's legs, Skye kept finger banging Bobbi and licking Bobbi's nipple. Bobbi opened her eyes glancing down at the two of them with a happy curious expression. Jemma opened Bobbi's legs a little more and moved into place reaching out with her tongue a heartbeat after Skye pulled her fingers out of Bobbi.

"Oh wow, Jemma. Damn, I missed you guys." Bobbi whispered her body bucking from the jolts of white hot pleasure from Jemma's oral assault. Skye giggled and moved up to tease and taste Bobbi's breasts and lick and suck on Bobbi's neck, ears and everywhere else she could reach. Bobbi knotted her fingers through Skye's hair with her right hand while she reached down with her left to knot her fingers in Jemma's hair.

Bobbi's mind went blank the closer Jemma's tongue brought her to the edge, then Jemma pushed three fingers deep inside Bobbi and she tipped over orgasming so hard she couldn't speak. Jemma didn't stop, and neither did Skye, they kept at it until Bobbi orgasmed again crying out unintelligible words. And still Jemma didn't stop, Bobbi couldn't breathe, she scooted up on the bed by her heels putting distance between herself and Jemma's mouth and in turn forcing Skye to stop for a moment as well.

"Jemma, please, I need a second to catch my breath. Please." Bobbi begged them both, they laughed grinning.

Bobbi rolled over to the side, Skye laid down facing Bobbi in the middle with Jemma pressing up behind Skye. Jemma wrapped her arm around Skye's waist and leaned in to nibble and lick Skye's ear and neck. Skye leaned into Jemma's touch and Jemma reached down with her hand slipping it inside Skye's tiny shorts touching Skye gently teasing more than pleasing. Skye opened her legs throwing her left leg over Jemma's giving Jemma all the room she needed.

Bobbi sat up crawling over and reached out taking hold of Skye's shorts and panties. "I can't see."

"By all means, Bobbi." Skye replied lifting her hips up helping Bobbi take her clothes off. Bobbi tossed off the clothes and lay back propping her head up with her hand watching Jemma finger Skye with a happy smile.

Bobbi's focus was on Jemma's long wet fingers as they massaged Skye's clit and dipped deep inside. All Bobbi could hear was Skye's heavy breathing, the sucking noises of Jemma's nibbling and the wet smack of Jemma's fingers thrusting in and out of Skye. Bobbi was so turned on, watching them made the hunger return. Bobbi tried to hold back, tried to let it unfold but the more she stared at Jemma's wet fingers the more Bobbi wanted to taste them, to lick all those wonderful juices up.

Breaking, Bobbi crawled over moving Jemma's hands to lean in and lick Skye's pussy. Skye shifted to accommodate Bobbi and Jemma moved aside giggling, she watched for a long moment licking her fingers clean. Bobbi lost herself in Skye blissfully enjoying every moment. Jemma scooted off the bed and pulled off her tank top and shorts on her way over to the closet.

Opening the closet, Jemma stepped inside pulling something down off a high shelf then shut the door setting a large blue box on the dresser. She glanced over her shoulder at Skye and Bobbi, and now Bobbi was fingering Skye in both holes making Skye mew and moan. Jemma turned back to the box and opened it pulling out a brand new recently washed strap on with a large dildo attachment. She also pulled out a new recently washed butt plug and set it down so she could put on the toy. With the harness on just right, Jemma opened a draw in the nightstand pulling out a bottle of lube and flipped open the cap. She poured a good amount into her hand then rubbed it all over the dildo attached to the harness. Jemma grabbed the lube and the butt plug and walked back to the bed.

Skye was spread eagle eyes closed panting hard, Bobbi had her face pressed to Skye's pussy as she licked and sucked and finger banged Skye. Jemma grinned staring at Bobbi's ass up in the air; she reached out and used both hands to massage Bobbi's ass cheeks then ran her fingers up and down over Bobbi's firm ass and thighs. Bobbi didn't stop pleasuring Skye, but she did open her legs wider for Jemma.

Jemma grinned as she massaged then spanked both of Bobbi's ass cheeks. Bobbi moaned into Skye. Jemma's smile widened, she used three fingers to stroke Bobbi's pussy teasing her.

"You're so wet Bobbi. Whatever am I to do with you in such a…wonderful state?" Jemma asked out loud to herself, she didn't expect Bobbi or Skye to respond. And yet Skye did, she opened her eyes took a second to focus then grinned from ear to ear and told Jemma in a hitching panting breaths. "You need to fuck Bobbi hard, Jemma. You need to fuck her so hard. Show her how much we missed her."

"You're reading my mind Skye. Are you ready Bobbi?"

Bobbi lifted up from Skye's pussy just long enough to confirm. "Yes, I'm ready."

Jemma teased Bobbi's pussy a little more then pushed two fingers deep inside Bobbi, she loved how wet the tall blonde woman was, adding a third finger Jemma thrust her fingers aggressively into Bobbi and Bobbi thrust her ass up higher in the air. Jemma grinned and pulled her fingers out, and she wrapped the coated digits around the lubed dildo mixing Bobbi's juices with the lube taking hold of the tip of the dildo to guide it into Bobbi's pussy. Jemma thrust gently to push the silicone cock inside Bobbi, slowly filling her up.

Bobbi moaned into Skye then grew aggressive in her oral and digital ministrations. Skye reached down fisting Bobbi's hair with both hands as she came hard and loud screaming "Oh Bobbi! Oh Bobbi! Harder, harder, yes Bobbi harder! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Skye came so hard she had to push away from Bobbi it was too much, every muscle in her body twitched on its own, she saw bright stars in her eyes and needed a moment to come back to earth. Bobbi sat up on her hands making her body level and giving Jemma more leverage allowing each thrust to penetrate even deeper. Jemma held Bobbi's hips with both hands and increased the power of her thrusting fucking Bobbi hard.

Panting and moaning with each thrust, Bobbi braced herself to fully feel every inch of Jemma's cock. Three years of waiting, longing and pent up sexual aggression came pouring out of Jemma, she reached down picking up the butt plug and the lube squeezing some of the clear liquid over the plug then placed the tip against Bobbi's anus. Bobbi felt it and started begging. "Yes, please Jemma. Please, Jemma."

Jemma slowed her thrusting so Bobbi could fully feel the plug being pushed in. Bobbi shivered, "Oooooh Jemma, oh Jemma." Bobbi dissolved into unintelligible sounds of grunts, moans and words mixed together.

Once the plug was all the way in, Jemma picked up her thrusting and reached over Bobbi's long back to grab a fist full of hair near the scalp. Pulling on Bobbi's hair as she thrust with increasing fervor, Jemma loved the sound her sweaty body made as it smacked into Bobbi's with each pump of her hips.

"Oh Bobbi, I've missed you so much, missed you so very much." Jemma chanted in a low voice with each thrust of her hips, she was hypnotized by Bobbi's body and Bobbi's reaction to being fucked so vigorously.

Jemma pulled a little harder on Bobbi's hair thrusting as hard as she could into Bobbi, the tall blonde had been riding the edge of the rising crest inside of her, but she was helpless against Jemma's fervor. Bobbi called for god and Jemma as she orgasmed, she couldn't hold herself up anymore and fell on top of Skye in a breathless, sweaty heap. Jemma stayed up on her knees panting with a huge smile on her face, she leaned over Bobbi to reach Skye, kissing the beautiful brunette on the lips.

Skye and Jemma exchanged silent looks over Bobbi and they both grinned nodding to each other. Skye scooted from underneath Bobbi while Jemma reached down and carefully removed the butt plug from Bobbi tossing it aside. The blonde was still panting hard, eyes closed her body limp. Jemma leaned over kissing Skye for a long moment, when they broke apart they both moved to sandwich Bobbi. They began kissing Bobbi all over.

"You two are wicked, totally wicked." Bobbi commented eyes still closed chuckling to herself.

"Do you want to stop?" Skye asked softly kissing Bobbi's face and running her fingertips up and down Bobbi's hip.

Bobbi's eyes popped open and she shook her head, "No! I don't want to stop. I think I have a little more energy left."

"Let's see just how much energy." Jemma whispered into Bobbi's ear nibbling on the earlobe.

Jemma pressed close to Bobbi to lick and suck on Bobbi's neck, she reached out pulling Bobbi back so the blonde was halfway laying on Jemma. Skye scooted down the bed kissing Bobbi's breasts, stomach and hips; Skye moved down getting situated between Bobbi's legs leaning in and licking, sucking and finger banging Bobbi. And the blonde leaned back upon Jemma spreading her legs and throwing her right leg over Jemma's hips to give Skye all the room she needed. Both Jemma and Skye took advantage of Bobbi's prone position.

Chuckling softly to herself, Jemma reached down and grabbed the end guiding the dildo's tip to Bobbi's anus. Jemma leaned in holding Bobbi as she whispered, "As you wish." And gently, Jemma pushed the cock inside Bobbi's ass. Skye was a beat behind Jemma, a second after Jemma filled Bobbi's ass Skye pushed four fingers inside Bobbi as she sucked on Bobbi's clit with greater force. Jemma reached around groping both of Bobbi's breasts with both of her hands as she pumped into Bobbi's ass with a steady rhythm.

The combined efforts of Jemma and Skye, together was too much for Bobbi, the blonde orgasmed so hard she passed out a half a second after Jemma pulled out and Skye stopped licking her pussy. Bobbi experienced the biggest most intense orgasm of her life. No one knew how to use a cock like Jemma, no one's tongue was better than Skye's and the combination of the two was transcendent. Bobbi was satisfied at a bone deep level, in a way no one could come close to in three years, no one could hit all her pleasure and desire buttons like Jemma and Skye could and to have the both of them together was, a dream come true.

Bobbi passed out falling into a deep sleep, and she woke an hour later to see Skye spread eagle with her ankles pressed to her ears with Jemma pounding Skye's pussy with the strap-on, Skye was reduced to mewing and grunting sounds of supreme pleasure. Jemma had this wild look to her eyes, the same one she had when she was drilling Bobbi. The blonde grinned happily, feeling as if the world was right again and slipped back into a deep peaceful and very restful sleep, the best she had since before the children were born.

**Three days later…**

The early afternoon sun was seducing Bobbi into a light slumber. They were on the beach, the sun was out with light clouds in the sky, with a cool breeze was blowing in from the ocean. Jemma was building sandcastles with the twins near the shoreline while Skye swam, and Bobbi watched them until she fell into a deep sleep. It was the perfect day.

This was the first real nap Bobbi had taken in years, but since renewing her sex life with Skye and Jemma, Bobbi found she was a little tired during the day. Bobbi took advantage falling asleep on the towel in the sand. It was wonderful.

In the sun Bobbi dreamed.

Bobbi woke up from the sand standing up to warm winds and a beautiful day, and she noticed she was wearing a yellow white sundress with bare feet. To her right were a group of people she recognized; Coulson, May, Mack, Fitz, Triplett, Hunter, Hill, Fury and dozens of others Bobbi were close to was there standing in a circle. She pushed her way through the crowd to find Jemma and Skye standing there dressed in similar yellow and white sundresses, clapping and waving to Bobbi.

"Hurry up Bobbi, the kids are waiting, today is such an important day." Skye pushed and Jemma added. "We've all been waiting so long to see this day, we're so excited, aren't we Bobbi?"

Bobbi walked passed Jemma and Skye to see the twins, no longer children, they were grown; both about seventeen. They were graduating high school, Farris was so handsome and Megan so beautiful. Bobbi had tears in her eyes, she was so happy to see her kids grown. Jemma and Skye came up behind her, each woman taking an arm and they lead Bobbi to the right, the same direction the kids were going in. They were taking the path to a large two story white and red house, it was set up for a party a banner above the door read. _**Congratulations Farris and Megan! Class of 2030! **_

Bobbi followed her children into the house arm in arm with Jemma and Skye, she was filled with happiness and contentment; everything was perfect.

Bobbi woke up with a startle as cold droplets of ocean pulled her back to reality. Opening her eyes, Bobbi noticed her daughter running by, her wet hair spraying her with cold droplets all over her body. The tall blonde lay there letting her mind wake when she remembered the dream and Bobbi smiled. She really liked that dream and the more she thought about it the more she wanted it.

Sitting up Bobbi looked around Jemma was chasing Farris up the beach while Skye and Megan made sand balls to throw into the water. Looking at her family, Bobbi was filled with love. And then she was struck with an idea, she wanted to make _this moment forever._

Megan and Farris spotted her at the same time and rushed Bobbi running into her arms tackling her back onto her towel. Their laugher was music to Bobbi's ears and soon she was chasing them up and down the beach along with Jemma and Skye. It was a great day.

That evening they did a simple dinner of rice, green salad and Hawaiian BBQ Chicken, Farris's favorite. Bobbi gave the kids a bath after dinner and helped them get ready for bed. And as she read a bedtime story to her children, Bobbi mentally pumped herself up. Bobbi wanted to tell Jemma and Skye the truth, she wanted them all to be a family together, forever. When she got the kids to sleep and tucked them in, Bobbi grabbed three wine glasses and a good bottle of wine joining Jemma and Skye in the back yard.

Jemma and Skye were sitting on a blanket in the grass talking quietly. Jemma was wearing a busy colorful shirt with black shorts, Skye was in a tiny black shorts and a light blue tank top, both women's hair were down and both looked happy and relaxed. When they noticed Bobbi they stopped talking.

"The kids finally asleep?" Skye asked as Bobbi took a seat on the blanket between them.

"Yup. We got the end the book and had to start over again." Bobbi replied handing each woman a glass before opening the bottle of wine. Bobbi poured them each a glass and set the bottle in the nearby grass just off the blanket.

"We'll have to buy a new copy soon. Megan's wearing this one out. Did you know Bobbi that it's the second copy of the book? Megan's a little rough with the books she likes." Jemma commented laughing and they all joined in.

"Is that where she got the pages for that collage?" Bobbi asked and Jemma nodded yes.

"Hey, did you guys record the twins where they were smaller?" Bobbi asked sipping on her wine.

"Of course we did. We recorded everything we could for you since you missed it." Jemma replied then quickly took it back when she noticed Bobbi's face fall. "It's not as if you could have helped it Bobbi."

"I know, but I did miss it and hate that. The kids are growing up so fast; I don't want to miss any of it." Bobbi admitted and Skye smiled asking, "What if we had the chance to do it again?"

"Wait? Do it again? What are you talking about Skye?" Bobbi asked extremely curious about the smug look on Skye's face.

"Well I've been thinking about this for the last year."

"Thinking about what?" Jemma asked just as confused as Bobbi was.

"Thinking about, well, trying to replicate the procedure done to me by my father and Whitehall." Skye answered shocking Jemma and Bobbi.

"But why would you do that?" Jemma asked giving Skye a hard look.

"To have more kids. I think I want more kids, but! I am certain, I only want more if they can be all three of ours. And the only way to do that is replicate that procedure. What do you two think?"

Bobbi was stunned silent, so was Jemma, but, ever so slowly the idea sunk in and Bobbi really liked it.

"If Jemma gives the go ahead, I'll be all in too, but, only if this doesn't harm you in anyway. I won't risk losing you to expand our family."

"Thank you Bobbi, you read my mind. I'll have to look into this Skye." Jemma announced and Skye smiled beaming.

"Great! That's all I can ask for. Thank you Jemma, thank you Bobbi."

"No, thank you Skye, for offering to carry any new children. After that dream I don't think I have the stomach for it." Bobbi commented and they all laughed.

"So, what do you think Bobbi?" Skye asked sipping her wine and watching the tall blonde closely.

"About what?"

"Being here with us, with the kids." Skye supplied and Bobbi nodded setting her glass down as she answered. "I love it. I feel like I'm home. In fact, there's something I need to talk to you and Jemma about."

"What is it Bobbi?" Jemma asked reaching out to Bobbi with her free hand and taking the blonde's hand entwining their fingers.

"I love you both so much. I don't know what the future holds for me now that that the big threat is out of the way but I do know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you both and with the kids. Do you two think…that might be possible?" Bobbi asked nervous and worried, for Bobbi facing off against dozen of Hydra soldiers was less daunting than asking this question out loud.

"That all depends on you Bobbi." Jemma said sweetly with a mysterious smile on her lips.

Bobbi stared at Jemma confused; she didn't notice Skye moving behind her, not until she felt Skye's lips on her shoulder. Glancing over her shoulder Bobbi was surprised to see Skye sitting very close, practically pressed up against her. And Skye had the same mysterious smile on her lips and a twinkle in her eyes.

"Depends on me for what?"

"Depends on what your answer is to a very important question." Skye answered kissing Bobbi's shoulder, Jemma's smile turned into a happy grin as she reached out taking Bobbi's other hand and held both within her own.

"Bobbi, Skye and I both have been trying rather hard to be open and honest with you. We love you and we want what you want. Which is us together, the three of us; and us together the five of us as a family." Jemma began then Skye picked it up without missing a beat. "We know it won't be legally binding, but Jemma and I thought a firm show of our commitment to each other would be good for us all. Bobbi, will you marry us?"

Skye pulled out a large velvet royal purple jewelry box; she flipped open the lid with one hand revealing three simple matching wedding bands each adorned with 5 stones, three large perfect diamonds and two heart shaped emeralds.

Bobbi burst into tears; her hand flew to her mouth to hide the surprise on her face. Both Jemma and Skye were watching her reaction with such hope. Hesitation and disbelief played across Bobbi's face as she reached out to reverently touch the rings.

"They're so beautiful." Bobbi gushed and Jemma broke out into a huge smile. "We let the twins pick out the rings."

"So what do you say, Bobbi? Will you take Jemma and me to have and to hold, to the end of our days?" Skye asked, hope made her eyes sparkle.

Emotion welled up in Bobbi like a rising tide stealing her words and forcing more tears of happiness from her eyes. Bobbi looked up to Jemma and Skye and nodded her head yes. Jemma let out a yelp of joy and pulled Bobbi close to kiss her firmly on the mouth. Skye set the box down and pulled out the middle ring, she took Bobbi's hand and slipped the ring on.

"Love you Bobbi! You've made us so happy." Skye gushed and Bobbi pulled her for a long hard deep kiss then turned around pulling Jemma into an embrace just as intimate.

Through her tears Bobbi helped Jemma and Skye slip on their rings, they held their hands together to marvel at how beautiful it was. Skye leaned in kissing Bobbi gently pushing her onto the blanket, Jemma was right there to unbutton Bobbi's pants and pull them off. Skye took off her shirt tossing it aside, her bra quickly followed. Jemma stripped Bobbi down to nothing kissing her up and down her body while Skye pressed her breast to Bobbi's mouth.

And for the first time since Bobbi's arrival to the house, they made love on the blanket under the stars in the backyard.

A week later, Jemma Skye and Bobbi held a private ceremony with just their children in attendance. They read specially written vows of love, honor and loyalty with Megan as their flower girl and Farris as their ring barer. After they ate, danced with each other then took family photos.

The plan was that Coulson and May would fly out to in a few days so they could babysit the twins while Jemma, Skye and Bobbi went away to Maui for a "long weekend", all three women were very much looking forward to the private time together.

Sitting there in a beautiful cream colored dress that matched Jemma's and Skye's dresses, Bobbi pulled her son into her lap and hugged him. She was so happy. A tear welled up falling over and Farris noticed.

"Mommy? What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie, I'm just really happy."

"Why?"

"Because, today my dream came true."


End file.
